The Princess and The Pyro
by RoseNymph
Summary: Riku lives in fear of dissapointing his father. The consequences for failure are never good. He's biding his time, waiting for his chance at freedom. Suddenly that freedom is in jepardy and it will take more than his best friend Zexion to save him. AkuRiku


*****Hi guys! So, this is my first real, honest to god story that I am comfortable with starting. Many people were expecting this to be a oneshot, including myself, but as writing sometimes does, this fic grew a mind of its own and is getting so long that I have decided to extend it, and if I manage to get past three chapters I will develop it into a full blown story. ****J Please let me know what you think after you read this first bit.**

****** All feedback is appreciated but flames are fed to Axel. They're his favorite treat.**

***********Do. Not. Own.**********Enjoy!**

"Come on Princess, I'm dyin of old age here!"

I glared at the redheaded goalie that was taunting me. We were playing against the Twilight Town Twisters for the championship, and as Captain of the Hollow Bastion's team, the Warriors, all the pressure fell on my shoulders. This was the last soccer game of the season and I'll be damned if I let this spiky-haired hedgehog get under my skin! My side hurt from the collision with one of his teammates that got me this shot to begin with.

He chuckled "Yo Blondie, I know I'm beautiful, but damn stop staring!"

Gah! He was so annoying! My hair isn't blonde! Its freaking silver!

I snarled "Take this you prick!"

I stepped forward and kicked the ball as hard as I could at an almost impossible angle for the redhead to block. Almost. The whole world slowed down and the only thing I could hear was my heart pounding against my sore ribs. Just when I thought I'd score, his long arms lashed out and just barely managed to wrap around the ball so that he could pull it to his chest to increase his grip.

He hit his side on the ground as I hit my knees and he looked up at me with a whole new expression on his face. There was no teasing glint in his shocked, venom green eyes. Instead there was a dawning look of admiration and respect. He muttered something but the crowd had exploded in applause for his amazing catch and his team taking the win.

I sat there in shock feeling panic creep into my mind. Dad was here. He saw me fail. He's going to be furious. I felt terror race through my veins and my head began to spin,

"Hey!"

I looked up. The redhead was standing over me with his hand sticking out

"That was pretty amazing Princess. You played a helluva game."

He grinned at me and my brain stopped working. He was gorgeous. The wild red hair was rebelling against the tie intended to keep it out of his face and strands hung in his face. Even cover in dirt and sweat, his pale skin made his acid green eyes jump out and…he had tattoos…on his FACE! Two upside down teardrops decorated each cheek. Gods he was pretty.

He snorted as the fielder that collided with me earlier, a guy with blonde hair in the weirdest mullet/Mohawk style ever, came running up

"I think you broke him Dem."

The blonde gasped an launched himself at me and hugged me

"Oh no! Axel what do I do?!"

Axel. That was his name. 'Axel' laughed and pulled 'Dem' off of me and said

"Just go find their medic. You hit him pretty hard."

The blonde ran off and the redhead knelt down beside me

"You don't have a very supportive team. Not one of them stopped to check on you before heading off in some other direction."

Feeling the need to defend my admittedly cold teammates, my brain kicked into gear

"N-no, I…"

he chuckled "So you do speak. So beautiful, care to tell me your name?"

I was blown away. Why was he being so nice to me? Did he not just watch as I embarrassed myself, my school, and my team? Deciding that talking to the boy that bested me was better than going home to face my father, I answered softly

"My name is Riku. Riku Utada."

He gently offered his hand again and I didn't hesitate to take it this time and he gave me a soft smile

"Axel. Axel Sinclair. Got it memorized?"*

I had to smile back cheekily,

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that. Can you repeat it for me?"

He opened his mouth to reply when I head Zexion's voice

"Riku! I'm sorry! I was back helping wrap up Zack's ankle and the little blonde twin from the other team busted his wrist and their medic was out of splints."

I waved my hand in dismissal,

"Its okay Zex, I don't really think there's much you can do for me. Its mostly the ribs on my right side that are a bit sore."

He huffed

"You know good and well I'm checking for a concussion and anything else that may put you in serious danger. Come with me."

He grabbed my wrist and started to drag me to the locker room. The redhead called out

"I'll be seeing you around Blondie!"

I stopped and turned to the redhead who was getting ready to leave,

"Hey! Hold on a second!"

He grinned at me

"Yes Princess?"

Ugh, the teasing tone was back and suddenly I was nervous

"Um, thanks. For checking on me and for giving your all. I guess losing isn't so bad if you lose to someone who is actually better than you. Regardless of the consequences."

I let the last part slip and concern filled his eyes, but I took off towards our locker rooms before he could respond. I heard the blonde yell

"Bye Zexy! See you soon!"

I frowned in confusion, but decided that getting the hell away from them was more important at this second. I chose to store that away and address it later.

After Zexion was done checking me over he said that my ribs were bruised, but not broken and that I was concussion free.

"Oh Joy!"

I said emphatically at his diagnosis. He gave me an irritated look that softened into concern,

"How bad is it going to be tonight Riku?"

I frowned

"What are you talking about Zex?"

He sighed and sat on the bench with me.

"Riku…I know."

I trembled "Kn-know what?"

He gave me an unamused glare.

"Cut the crap Riku. I know your dad beats you for the slightest mistake."

I felt the world spin around me and suddenly felt like I was going to be sick.

"No no no no no…"

I started to panic and tears started to pearl down my cheeks in terror. Someone knew. They would tell. He would kill me for sure now! Zexion clasped my shoulder

"Hey, calm down. It going to be al—" I cut him off "How?!"

He paused before asking quietly

"Riku?"

I gulped and asked

"How do you know?"

He sighed and said softly

"Every time we lose a game or miss a goal, you end up with an injury that I didn't treat after a game or after practice. And they are always so carefully placed as to cause you pain, but not to inhibit your performance too much."

I couldn't help it. I broke down.

Zexion wrapped his arms around me and said softly. "

We've been friends for five years Riku. How could I not notice?"

I huffed "Why say something now!? I've got a month left before going to University and he can't stop me because mom set it all up before she died and he can't touch the trust."

Zexion sighed

"Because it has been escalating since the start of the season and I'm scared for you. You were the first person to be nice to me. You're my best friend Riku. I don't want to lose you because your father is an arrogant, controlling, bastard!" he began to cry.

I sniffled smiled softly

"Hey, Zex. Don't cry okay. I'm stronger than you think. Everything is going to be okay. Look at me."

I held him by his shoulders and he looked up at me, distressed. I brushed back his fringe to reveal the scar over his right eye. He cringed and I cupped his face and ran my thumb over the bottom of the scar,

"Do you remember the day you got this?"

He gulped "I'll never forget. It was the best and the worst day of my life."

I paused as we both reflected on that day for a moment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

_"Ah!" A small boy with aqua hair was shoved roughly against the gym locker he stood in front of. The big blonde boy who'd shoved him snorted _

_"Heh, watch it bookworm! Go back to the closet you came from." _

_The blunette ignored the blonde looking at the floor. The blonde threw him on the ground and he panicked, squirming even as the blonde straddled his waist and pinned his frail wrists above his head with one hand. His buddy with redish brown hair cackled _

_"Aww, the little guys scared yanno!"_

_ The blonde leaned in and grinned _

_"Looks like being the last one in or out of the showers wasn't the best idea after all was it you little fag? I bet you like being pinned like this don't you?" _

_The little blunette doubled his struggles and managed to bring one of his thin little legs up to knee the blonde between his legs and when he grunted in pain and loosened his grip, the frail boy squirmed and tried to run away but screamed in agony as the blonde's friends snagged him by his hair and slammed him back against the lockers. His head slammed against the metal and his vision went fuzzy. The blonde roared_

_ "Hold him still I'm gonna make sure that no other little fag wants anything to do with him. Time to turn his pretty face into a character from a horror movie!"_

_ He pulled out a blade and slashed at his face once before the silver-haired soccer captain walked in and saw what was going on. _

_" Seifer! Rai! What the fuck do you think you two are doing!?"_

_ the blonde, Seifer answered calmly as the tiny boy sobbed in pain and terror,_

_ "Oh, hey Riku. Just teaching this fag a lesson about pissing other people off."_

_ Riku snarled "Get the hell away from him! Let him go!" _

_Rai dropped the kid, who crawled weakly over to the corner of the room to shield himself. Rai whined _

_"Why you gotta spoil the fun yanno?" _

_Riku just stared at them "Do you really think you're going to get away with this?" _

_He pulled out his cell phone and sent a text. Seifer was furious_

_ "What? You gonna get us expelled or something?" _

_A security guard rushed into the locker room and called for backup. Riku frowned _

_"You maimed another student with a weapon on school grounds! You're not just going to jail you morons. You're going to prison."_

_ The two boys were escorted out and the nurse came to inspect the little blunette's injuries. He shied away and she growled _

_"Hold still kid!" _

_He squirmed and she pulled out a needle making him panic even more. Riku frowned _

_"Hey ease up on him. He's freaking terrified right now!"_

_ She snorted "Well I need to look at the wound weather he wants me to or not." _

_Riku stepped forward and she moved over as he knelt before the scared boy. _

_"Hey there."_

_ He cringed and I held out my hands palms up to show him I meant no harm_

_"Easy. I'm not gonna hurt you okay. My name is Riku. What's yours?"_

_ The little blunette looked up at the taller teen, holding the right side of his face blood trickled in between his fingers. He stuttered out,_

_"Z-Zexion." _

_Riku smiled gently at him and said_

_"Well Zexion, I'm sorry that I didn't get here faster, but I promise that those two will never touch you again. Okay?"_

_ He whimpered and Riku said softly_

_ "The nurse needs to look at the cut okay. I'm right here and I'm not gonna let anybody hurt you. I promise." _

_He looked up at Riku and stared into his eyes before asking quietly _

_"Why do you care?" _

_Riku grinned softly at him and replied_

_"Well, I don't allow others to hurt my friends."_

_ Zexion's visible eye widened and he asked in a voice full of confusion,_

_"F-friends?"_

_ Riku nodded _

_"Yep. Can we be friends Zexion?"_

_For the first time the scared blunette gave a tiny smile and nodded, his blue eyes shining in gratitude._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO_

Zexion's tears started afresh at the memory even though he gave me a tiny smile, and I smiled softly

"See. I told you then that I'd be here whenever you need me. I don't plan on going anywhere Zex. You'd miss me too much."

He chuckled wetly and it ended in a hiccup. I hugged him tightly.

"Come on. I'll give you a ride home. Okay?"

He nodded and we collected our things and cut the lights to the gym. Rude, the security guard that had made tailing Zexion his sole responsibility since the incident, nodded at us as we left.

"Good game Riku. You two be careful."

I grinned and teased him, "Don't worry. Your shift's over. I got him." Rude just ignored me and went about locking the doors.

We got in the car and as we drove I noticed how quiet Zexion was.

"Anything you want to tell me Zex?"

He swallowed hard and after a minute asked

"Riku, Wh-what do you think about homosexuals?"

I frowned.

"Why?"

He didn't answer and I glanced at him to see a look of fear on his face. I focused my attention on the road again and pulled over.

"Zexion. Are you gay?"

He looked up at me and swallowed hard giving a tiny nod. I stared at him shocked and he choked out, "D-do you hate me?"

I spluttered, "What? No!"

I had to laugh,"Zex, there is nothing wrong with you liking guys. Besides if I hated you fro being gay it would kind of make me a hypocrite."

He whipped his head around

"What?! Riku you've dated like six different girls since eighth grade!"

I chuckled "So I'm not full on gay, but I'm bisexual Zex. Guys catch my eye just as often as girls do, but my dad really would kill me if he caught me with some guy. He hates homosexuals more than he hates failure."

Zexion just gaped at me and I chuckled

"Oh gods! I have finally overloaded that massive brain of yours."

I shook my fist dramatically "Noooo! I've finally done it! I've broken Zexion!"

He recovered and smacked my arm blushing furiously "Shut up!"

I pulled back onto the road and I asked curiously

"So whats up with you and the blonde from Twilight town that bowled me over today? You two seem to know each other."

He blushed

"I used to live in Twilight Town and One day my parents took me to the beach. He had to dive in and save me when I slipped and fell off the pier. I didn't know how to swim and so after he saved me, he told me that he lived with his Godfather and his Godfather's son, who ran the city pool, and if I showed up after school at the pool he would teach me how to swim."

He gulped.

"It took me a two weeks to work up the courage to go, and he wasn't even mad that I'd blown him off for two weeks. He said that he figured it would be a little while if ever, when I decided to go near water again."

He looked at me when we pulled into his driveway and said

"He and Axel were always very kind to me. Axel even gave me a special salve when I fell asleep after practice one day and got burned badly. He made it himself and I remember Demyx laughing saying that he had to invent his own stuff because he couldn't stay away from fire and the normal burn salves weren't effective enough."

I sat frozen.

"Y-you know Axel? Like as in the goalie I spoke to earlier Axel?! Why didn't you tell Me!?"

He shrugged looking bewildered

"I didn't think it was important. Why is it such a big deal?"

I groaned. "No reason really. Nevermind. I have to get home Zex."

He frowned "I'm not going to let this slide Riku. Why does it matter that I know Axel?"

I gulped and blurted "Because he was so nice to me! Even after he taunted me and his team won, he came over to check on me!"

Zexion smirked.

"You forgot to say how pretty he is"

I gushed "Oh gods, he isn't just pretty, he is absolutely gorgeous with his firey hair and green ey—"

I glared and I felt my eyebrow twitch in irritation

"That isn't funny Zexion."

Zexion was doubled over in quiet laughter. I blushed to my roots and hissed

"Zex!"

He gasped "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Its just so absurd to hear you gushing over another guy. Never in my wildest dreams could I have predicted this."

He calmed and smiled at me "But really, Riku, he is a great guy. I can give you his number if you want it."

I debated for about three seconds before shutting that idea out completely.

"No. I don't really know him well enough to do that Zex. I—"

Zexion cut me off "Well he's inside waiting on me with Demyx."

I stared at him in shock, but before I could say anything, my phone rang. I answered it

"H-hello?"

My fathers voice carried coolly over the phone and sent a jolt of terror down my spine.

"Hello son. I just wanted to inform you that it is now dark outside in case you weren't aware of this. However, I know for a fact that you realize your curfew is before nightfall. Therefore I am positive you realize this means that you are going to not only be punished for being an embarrassment to me in public, but also for breaking curfew. You may want to hurry home son. The longer you wait the worse the punishment will be. Goodbye."

I was sweating bullets and I told Zexion quietly, masking my fear,

"Dad says I need to be home right now Zex. See you on Monday morning."

He got out quickly and I sped off in the direction of my home.

My father sat in his chair by the fireplace and stared calmly at me. I noticed the half empty bottle of scotch and felt the fear in my chest blossom into terror and beads of sweat built up on my forehead. He spoke chillingly

"Oh son, I am continuously disappointed in you. Do you realize this?"

I trembled as he stood up and said nervously

"Yes father."

He backhanded me. Hard. I could taste blood.

"Then WHY do youinsist on doing it over and over!? Knowing that This will happen?! Do you enjoy pain son?!"

I coughed

"N-no S-sir."

He grabbed my throat and raged,

"What was that?! Did you say something? Speak up!"

He threw me on the floor and I wheezed, gasping for air. I was panicking. This was bad. He'd never hit me in the face before and never more than once. Oh gods…he really was going to kill me this time!

I was pulled from my thoughts as he drove his foot into my stomach and sent me flying towards the fireplace. I felt the heat on my face and screamed in fear. He pulled me up by my hair and snarled,

"Everything about you reminds me of your mother! Your girly face, your fucking hair, and even your screams. That bitch tried her damned hardest to _protect_ you from me, but I always win in the end. Now, I see that I have wasted my time and effort on you! You. Arent. Worth. Shit!"

Each word of that last sentence came with a blow.

I wheezed, tears rolling down my face. I was in so much pain. I couldn't breathe well enough to scream, but he dragged me towards the fireplace.

"I am so sick of seeing your face! I'm going to make sure I never have to see it again!"

He pushed me towards the flames and I finally screamed as the heat and light seared my eyes. I gripped the mantle, just barely keeping my face out of the flames. My vision started to go dark and I heard a loud crash and yelling. I felt myself be yanked away from the flames and out of my father's grip. I heard a soft voice murmur something and I smelled cinnamon before finally passing out.

I heard people speaking quietly

"…fine…see.." "...minor burns…"

Suddenly, a voice I recognized came from close by. Zexion sniffled and said

"I knew. I knew and I c-couldn't do anything! Now he won't wake up!"

I heard him sobbing and tried to say something, but I realized there was a tube in my throat. I panicked slightly and tried to cough causing pain to erupt all over my body. I tried to scream but it came out as a whimper. Suddenly a warm hand touched my cheek gently and I smelled cinnamon. I opened my eyes and panicked when I still couldn't see anything. I choked in fear and suddenly

"Whoa Princess easy. Everything is alright. Sh-sh-sh. No one is going to hurt you okay."

I calmed down a little hearing his gentle tone. I knew it was Axel. Zexion must have called the police and had the two Tornado players come with him to the hospital. I weakly raise my left hand to feel an I.V. so I lifter my other hand to touch the gauze over my eyes and whimpered. I prayed he wouldn't tell me I was blind. I was terrified. He took my hand gently and sighed

"No. You're not blind Blondie. But your eyes are going to be very sensitive for a while. They had to scrape a layer off, but you're lucky to still have your sight. Think of it as getting one of those lasic surgeries. That's how they explained it to us. Now take a breath before your monitor freaks out again."

I obeyed and he said,

"Let me find someone to take that tube out if you're breathing on your own."

The next thing I knew I felt a weight on my legs and Zexion sobbed softly

"You jerk! I thought you were gonna die! You said you'd be okay! That you weren't going to leave me! Well guess what you did! You left me twice damnit!"

He sobbed and said

"You've been asleep for two weeks!"

I felt awful. I wanted to hug him and tell him that it was okay, but the weight was lifted from my legs and I heard Demyx's voice sounding subdued

"Zexion shush. Its okay. He's awake and He's going to be fine. Calm down okay. He doesn't need this right now. You can beat him up when hes better okay?"

I heard Zexion sniffle and I lifted up a thumb to Dexyx and coughed to get his attention. Demyx laughed and said in a brighter tone

"See. He even says so."

I felt a presence close to my face and Zexion said thickly,

"You had best take your time getting better Riku, cause once you're healed up, I'm gonna make you pay dearly for all of this emotional scarring."

I tried to give him a smile and I heard a new voice.

A woman spoke brightly

"Oh good! He's awake! Thank you for telling me."

Axel replied quietly "No problem. I think he would really appreciate having that tube out of his throat. Is there any way to unwrap his eyes yet?"

She sighed, "We can definitely take the tube out. Lets get that covered right now, and then we will see about his eyes."

I felt cold, gloved hands touched my face and I recoiled wanting more than anything for Axel's warm touch. She 'hummed'

"Can one of you hold him still for me. I don't want him to reopen any wounds."

It took a second or two of silence, but I got my wish.

I felt Axel's warm touch on my cheek and my chest. His presence comforted me more than it should have, and he said quietly

"You gotta be still Princess."

I titled my head into his touch and relaxed as the doctor touched me again and began pulling out the tube. I wanted to gag a couple of times, but the tube prevented it and my body rebelled against the contracting of my stomach. Finally the tube was out and I coughed weakly and sucked in a breath of fresh air. My mouth was filmy and I tried to swallow but my throat ached. I felt Axel's touch retreat and I whimpered. Demyx laughed

"Someone doesn't want you to leave Ax."

I blushed deeply and Axel chuckled softly

"Hold on sweetheart. I'm coming right back."

I waited patiently…or mabey not so impatiently, for him to return.

Axel came back and said

"Open up Princess."

I was nervous, but I obeyed and felt something cold and wet touch my lips

"It's just ice Blondie. It will help your sore throat if you suck on it."

I accepted this and wrapped my lips around it carefully, letting it melt in my mouth. I moaned softly as I finally felt relief as I swallowed the cool liquid slowly. I took a breath and said in a raspy voice, the only thing I could think of.

I sniffled "m'sorry"

Zexion sighed

"Oh, Riku…please. It's okay. I promise everything is gonna be okay."

I felt the tears burn in my eyes and started to cry. I sobbed

"Wh-what am I gonna do?"

The words came out broken and raspy, but he understood.

"You're gonna stay with me. We'll get you caught up and the school will have you take finals and then we're going to go to University together. Nothing has changed. The only difference is that your father is going to be behind bars and isn't going to be able to torture you anymore."

I whimpered "He's gone?"

It was Axel who responded. He growled

"That bastard is going to rot in an isolation cell. He'll never hurt you again Riku."

I swallowed again and said

"You said my name…"

or at least I tried to, and it came out a little slurred, but I guess I got my point across because I could _hear_ the stupid grin on his face when he said

"Yeah, but I still think Princess suits you the best. Blondie doesn't really suit you, but silvery is a little harder to get out."

I gave him my best growl despite being pleased that he acknowledged my unique hair color, and everyone laughed. I turned my head away from him, pouting at the blush on my face.

"All of you are mean."

I coughed and I could feel my mouth drying out again. He gripped my chin gently and said in a kind voice

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Now open up Princess."

He fed me another Ice cube and I accepted it gratefully and just considered it his apology.

The doctor spoke up,

"Alright guys, I hate to do this, but Riku needs to rest and you all need to go and get some rest."

Demyx spoke up "Good, because I don't think Zexy has really slept at all besides when I forced him to on the weekends. Knowing that Riku is going to be okay will let him rest better."

I heard Zexion mutter

"Shut up Demyx. I was worried! He's my best friend after all."

Demyx replied "Yeah, but I'm your boyfriend, so you should listen to me."

I made a sound of shock. When did that happen?!

Sensing my confusion, Axel explained

"The lovebirds over there have been official since the day after you were admitted to the emergency room. Zex had to be sedated he was in such a panic, and he clung to Dem in his unconscious state. Apparently waking up next to Dem is a dream come true, because Sexion over there started to moles—"

"Axel!"

Zexion's panicked cry caused Axel to break out into loud peals of laughter. I caught on to the situation and couldn't help the raspy breaths of silent laughter that escaped me, making my poor body erupt into pain.

Zexion just huffed and hugged me lightly as if I would break from too much contact.

"I'll see you tomorrow. It's a Saturday. Mabey they will let you out of this place soon."

I hugged him back with my right arm ignoring the pain and whispered

"Thank you."

He sighed "You should thank Axel and Demyx. They knocked your dad off of you before the cops got there. Any longer and he may actually have killed you."

I gulped and tried to speak but no sound came out.

I heard Demyx say quietly

"I knew that some people were bad, but I've never seen anything like that. I'm so glad that we got there in time Riku. You kept Zexion safe when I couldn't and I'm so happy that I got a chance to thank you for it."

I felt him grip my hand "Get better okay."

I nodded. Speechless. Demyx said to Axel.

"Zex and I will go drive the car around. Give him some more ice."

I heard them leave and Axel sighed.

"So I'm guessing this is what you meant by "consequences" huh?"

I swallowed harshly, suddenly uncomfortable, but I gave a sharp nod.

He sighed "I'm sorry you had to deal with something like this."

Axel pressed another ice chip to my lips and I accepted it shyly. I rasped

"Thank you for saving my life. You pulled me away from the fire."

He sounded confused

"How do you know that? You couldn't see."

I blushed badly and after a few minutes I could_ feel_ him smirk

"Well?"

I coughed and stuttered "Y-you smell l-like cinn-cinnamon."

He was silent for a second and then I heard him giggle

"Are you serious?"

I nodded embarrassed. He groaned

"Talk about a girly smell…"

I frowned "I like that smell."

He snorted and said tauntingly,

"Why does that not surprise me _Princess"_

I huffed. He chuckled "Okay, okay. I'm done teasing you sweetheart. I gotta go."

I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped me, and he bent closer

"Hey, don't worry. I'll be back tomorrow okay and maybe by then you'll be ready to gaze upon my beautiful face alright"

I gave his a soft sound of complaint.

I felt him kiss my forehead gently and he said quietly "Get some rest Princess. See you in the morning."

He pulled away and I heard him leave. I wanted to call him back, but I was torn on whether to yell at him for kissing me, or beg him to do it again. I finally gave up and just laid there and relaxed until I fell asleep.


End file.
